livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Isabela Ambrai (Terrible Swift Sword)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Inquisitor Level: 1 Experience: 000 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common Deity: Cortessa Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts)+2 racial DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 08 -1 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (02) + FC (01) + Feat (03) (Inquisitor) AC: 17 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +07 = (01) + Misc (06) BAB: +04 = (00) CMB: +04 = (00) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (04) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30'/20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier : Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Shortbow : Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special:60' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Bonus Feat: Receive one additional feat at 1st level. Skilled: Receive an additional skill point at each level. Class Features Inquisitor Proficiences : Simple Weapons, Hand/Repeating Crossbow, Longbow, Short- bow, Deity's Favored Weapon Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shields) Domain Luck : 5 (3+Wis) times per day touch willing creature and grant additional d20 roll and take the more favorable result. Monster Lore: Add Wis to knowledge checks made to identify creatures Stern Gaze: An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her inquisitor level (minimum +1). Judgement: 1/day as a swift action gain one of the following until the end of combat. (May swap between bonuses as a swift action) +1 Sacred bonus to weapon damage rolls, fast healing 1, +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls, +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome SR, +1 sacred bonus to ST, +1 sacred bonus on saving throws, DR 1/magic, energy resistance 2, bypass DR magic. Spellcasting: Spontaneous Divine Caster, Wisdom Based Feats Improved Initiative (Human Bonus): +4 bonus to initiative roll. Toughness (1st Level): +3 hit points, +1 per hit die beyond 3. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 on initiative rolls. Bully (Social): +2 on intimidate checks and intimidate is always a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (06) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (01*) (Inquisitor) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate +6 1 3 0 +2 ** Knowledge (Arcana) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +3 1 3 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +6 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 0 +1 ** Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +3 1 3 -1 +0 Stealth +2 1 3 2 -4 +0 Survival +2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * Human Skilled Racial ** Bully Trait and/or Stern Gaze Class Feature Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 2/day * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Magic * Expeditious Retreat * Light * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Peasants's Outfit 2 lb Scarf 1 sp 1/2 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Light Wooden Shield 3 gp 5 lb Rapier 20 gp 2 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Ammo (20) 1 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 gp 5 lb Weapon Cord 1 sp - lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Scroll Case 1 gp 1/2 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Wandermeal x3 3 cp - lb Whetstone 2 cp 1 lb Total Weight: 57 lbs. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 42 SP: 7 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'10" Weight: 167 Hair Color: Auburn Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Average Demeanor: Short tempered Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character